


畏懼

by MiZhuang



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Androgyny, Animal Metaphors, Attempted Sexual Assault, Feral Behavior, Licking, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 聲明：此作品屬於AndersAndrew，本人僅翻譯。若有錯誤或有更好的翻譯方式，歡迎指正 :)在貓與鼠的遊戲中，後者毫無逃脫機會。縱然貓在吃掉她前願意和她稍玩片刻，但她最終也只能蜷縮著身軀，死於貓的利爪之下。





	畏懼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crainte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126914) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 



　　他長長的金髮在他雪白單薄的身軀上鋪散開，宛如侵略一切的青藤那蔓延著的莖幹。

　　──住手，貝爾捷。路奇陸斥喝，他漂亮的雙眸晦暗得像是風雨交加的暴風天。

　　與此同時，鋼琴手露出了貓一樣的笑容，四肢籠罩在金髮男人上方，他的雙手緊緊扣住了歌者的手腕。

　　而後者沒有表現出明顯害怕的模樣──他甚至沒有掙扎。只有那張優雅的嘴唇暗暗抿起時，才洩漏了他的恐懼。

　　貝爾捷感到十分滿足，就連下腹都升起一股不該有的溫熱──路奇陸面對外人總是如此冷靜，除了他之外，從沒有人能夠成功打破這種冷靜。

　　──你讓我亢奮。鋼琴手呢喃著，靠近舔舐他精緻粉嫩、彷若花瓣般柔軟的嘴唇。

　　他看起來就像隻吸啜著一杯牛奶的大貓，一個巨大的、擁有鈎爪的陰險貓咪。

　　他的夥伴瑟縮了下，並皺眉轉了開來。

　　──貝爾捷……

　　被呼喚的人沒有回應，反倒臉上拉開了一抹笑，而那笑容看起來愈發扭曲。他將鼻尖埋入路奇陸的頸項，嗅聞對方的香氣，欣賞著那個貼近他的纖薄軀體不由自主地顫慄著，喉頭滾動得愈來愈快。

　　──沒關係的，我會等著。

　　他終是挪開了身體。隨著這個狂熱的瘋子鬆開手臂並直起身，夜鶯的呼吸也漸趨平緩。

　　──這需要時間，而我會等。

　　貝爾捷的手極盡溫柔的摩挲著金髮男人的臉頰。歌者眼裡因情緒激動而閃爍的光芒消退了幾分，他沒有馬上逃開，正猶豫著是否要離去。

　　鋼琴手臉上逐漸浮現出一抹看透一切的笑，而他最後仍是離開了床鋪。

　　──我會等，直到你了解你唯一擁有的只有我，而你也終將屬於我。

　　他離開房間，外衣衣襬在他身後擺動，彷若蝙蝠的翅膀，帶著不詳。

　　路奇陸縮起身體，蜷成胎兒在母體中的形狀。他緊緊繃著臉，就是為了能夠不顯露出他的畏懼。

　　貝爾捷往大廳走去，臉上帶著戲謔的笑容。

　　


End file.
